The present invention relates to a card body for a data carrier and an inlay for a partial card body.
As proof of authenticity for card-shaped data carriers, different foils, for example holograms, are applied to the data carriers. Moreover, also a light transmission through a card body is known as an authenticity feature. The card body can comprise a strip-shaped foil. The strip-shaped foil is configured with transparent foil strips, adjacent to which opaque foil strips are arranged. Above the strip-shaped foil a graphic element is arranged which is recognizable in transmitted light or in incident light.
The card body is exposed to different stresses in daily use, for example mechanical or thermal stress. The outer surfaces of the card body can be scratched easily in the process, so that the card body loses its optical, translucent properties. Furthermore, a strip-shaped foil can be copied, so that it can be forged as an authenticity feature.